


bridging an endless void

by amaresu



Category: Sagas of Sundry: Madness (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone lives, Fix It, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: She's not strong enough to let them go.





	bridging an endless void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/gifts).



She dreams.

Fractured thoughts and memory.

Fear and love. The pulse of blood while hiding from the hunt and the security of warm arms around her. The desolation of loss so soon after the euphoria of acceptance.

It’s surprisingly easy to take control of the apartment complex. After the tears are done and the cultists are gone. A few quick keystrokes (or several tedious hours) and she’s the proud new owner. It’s only then that she realizes there are no tenants. Somehow they were the only ones living in the whole building and they never noticed.

She can feel how small and sad her life was just days in the past. How small it has the potential to be now. It stings the way it never had before she knew there was another way.

It takes longer to sort out the financials and other paperwork. 

It takes years to understand the machinery. Understand it in ways she’s certain no one else has before. Years of her life dedicated to the, perhaps doomed to fail, search for her friends. Her first friends. Her only friends.

She thinks sometimes that a different person, a stronger person, would have moved on with their life. Mourned and grown and become the person those four people had thought she could become. Instead she hides inside her empty building, not even the remaining members of the cult caring for it anymore.

She becomes the Boo Radley of Los Angeles. A boarded up building that most of the neighbors thinks is condemned and abandoned, the only question why it was still standing. The children of the neighborhood dare each other to knock on the door or climb through windows. She’s sent more than one of them running, screams filling the air, just by walking into the room they were poking a head into.

Still, she dreams across the void of years and dimensions. She dreams across space and time with only the comforting hum of the machinery to guide her. She can remember when the machinery was eery and nerve wracking. She can remember sleepless nights down in the basement below the basement, trying to reach out and not being able to find her way.

A stronger person would have lived a full life in memory of her lost friends. Instead she’s a ghost haunting a cursed building. Leaving only to find more books, meet more contacts who might know something. Sometimes to buy food. A stronger person would have found a way to live and to search. Selina is not that person and she never has been.

It’s years and years and years before she finds someone floating in the void of space. The cold is beyond belief, but she grabs and pulls and holds Fenly to her. She has little time, none to be used for explanations, Fenly is barely conscious as she steals his strength and reaches further. Further than she’s ever reached before, across an impossible divide.

Her fingers grab Abigail. The grip is barely there and she screams as she pulls, “Grab Jude!”

Fenly is still weak and confused beside her, gribbed in her other hand, but she feels him reach beyond and take hold. She feels Abigail tighten the grip on her end. With a cry of agony they pull together, her and Fenly. Abigail and Jude slide through and there isn’t any time now. Without pause she dives back in, stealing strength from Abigail and Jude, Fenly giving it to her freely now. 

The tumultuous forces between the two dimensions batter the four of them. She’s putting everything she can into the search, into the last desperate gamble at something she wasn’t supposed to have. She can feel when Abigail and Jude join in the search along with Fenly. Their strength bolstering her and finally, finally, she sees him.

Somehow he’s waiting with arms outstretched. Abigail, Fenly, and Jude shift their grips to her shoulders and waist, leaving her hands free. She grabs Emmett at the same time her grabs her. Together they tumble back through the wasteland of nothing between dimensions. He grabs her and they both smile through the pain of returning to the real world.

She wakes in the dark, the machine chugging nearby with a sickly sound she remembers fixing over a decade ago. The lights she’d rigged up are gone, but that’s okay because she doesn’t have to look to know that the years have rolled back. 

They’ve gone back. 

They’ll wait out the cultists. They’ll decide on a future that may or may not involve the apartment building. She’s not sure of all the repercussions of pulling people through time, but she doesn’t regret it. Soon they’ll make choices about the future, but now, now she has her friends holding her tight. Holding each other tight.

Now she’s crying into Fenly’s shoulder while Abigail and Jude cry on each other. Emmett is crying too as he hugs her from behind and whispers in her ear, “I knew you’d do it. I watched you and I knew you’d do it.”


End file.
